warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion Breacher Siege Squad
and possesses a Boarding Shield]] A Legion Breacher Siege Squad was a specialised formation of the ancient Space Marine Legions used during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras in the late 30th and early 31st Millennia. Breacher Siege Squads utilised specialised tactics and wargear for the explicit purpose of acting as a vanguard assault force in the worst combat conditions imaginable and in the direst of war zones, known to the Legions as "Zones Mortalis" for the sheer likelihood of death faced by any who were forced to fight within them. History Phalanx Warder Breacher Squad Veteran Sergeant]] The most harzardous and desperate spheres of warfare such as boarding actions amid the cold void of space and the forlorn hope of the first wave of attackers into a breached fortress often proved lethal beyond endurance, even for the warriors of the Legiones Astartes. For this reason, since the early days of the Great Crusade, specialised forms of wargear and tactics had been under continuous development to cope with these "Zones Mortalis". Several of the Legions, such as the Imperial Fists, World Eaters and the Iron Warriors, had even made these bloody modes of warfare their particular concern. Breacher Siege Squads were units of Space Marines equipped with specialised arms and employing specially customised and augmented suits of hardened Power Armour, usually variants of the Mark III Iron Pattern, modified by the Legion's Techmarines to better withstand the rigours of siege warfare, lethal environments and close-quarters boarding actions in space. Breacher Siege Squads often employed heavy ablative shields to resist enemy fire and specialised breaching charges and lascutters to bypass bulkheads and shatter internal strongpoints. The servos and power systems of their armour were often overstrained as a result of these modifications, and required constant extensive maintenance between battles. This deficiency was one of the factors that ultimately led the Mechanicum to undertake the Tactical Dreadnought Armour development project in the last years of the Great Crusade. Unit Composition *'9-19 Legion Breacher Siege Space Marines' *'1 Legion Breacher Siege Sergeant' Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Boarding Shield' *'Bolter' *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades ' *'Krak Grenades' Optional Wargear *'Volkite Charger' *'Flamer' *'Melta Gun' *'Graviton Gun' *'Lascutter' *'Nuncio Vox' *'Legion Vexilla' Optional Wargear (Sergeant Only) *'Artificer Power Armour' *'Combi-Weapon' *'Plasma Pistol' *'Power Weapon' *'Power Fist' *'Single Lightning Claw' *'Thunder Hammer' *'One Breaching Charge' *'Melta Bombs' See Also *'Phalanx Warder' Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 70, 72, 112, 132, 204 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 76, 99, 122 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 69, 88, 269 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' by Alan Bligh, pp. 84, 86, 89, 110 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Legion-MKIII-Breacher-Siege-Squad Forge World - Legion MK III Breacher Squad] *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Ultramarines-Legion-Breacher-Siege-Squad Forge World - Ultramarines Legion Breacher Siege Squad] Gallery breach-p7.jpg|Iron Hands Legion Breacher Siege Squad member armed with Bolter and Boarding Shield (front view) breach-p6.jpg|Iron Hands Legion Breacher Siege Squad member (side view) breach-p8.jpg|Iron Hands Legion Breacher Siege Squad member, side view (opposite) breach-p3.jpg|Iron Hands Legion Breacher Siege Squad member armed with Lascutter and Boarding Shield EC Legionary_Mk III.jpg|Emperor's Children Breacher Legionary, Unknown Name. This Astartes' Mark III Iron Pattern battle-plate was in only limited use by specialised units. Typically complex Emperor's Children heraldry is displayed. UM Breacher Legionary.jpg|An Ultramarines Legion Breacher Legionary Varinius, 97th Company, 9th Chapter (Attached to 402nd Flotilla) Fleet Defence Attachment, Battle-Barge Phaunos This Astartes is wearing late production Mark III Iron Power Armour. His Boarding Shield displays the heraldry of a veteran Breacher squad. DG Legionary_Mk III Mod Pack.jpg|Death Guard Legionary Caipha Morarg, assigned to 24th Breacher Squad, 2nd Great Company; his Mark III Iron battle-plate utilised a prototype Anvilus Pattern backpack unit that later became very common among Heretic Astartes -- this variant has enhanced stabilising thruster vents to aid in void operations, but inferior rad-shielding compared to the standard unit. SoH Legionary_Mk III.jpg|Sons of Horus Breacher Legionary, Avakhol Hurr, served as a part of his Legion's Rukal Breacher Battalion. The Rukal customarily preserved any blood spray from their previous engagements to decorate their armour, as a visible sign of their destuctive intent. WB Breacher.jpg|A Word Bearers Breacher Legionary, Shir Shadiru, Zaradnar Siege Squad, 4th Company of the Flayed Hand Chapter. Note: Meticulously applied Colshisian runes. Also this Legionary bears several trophy skulls on his boarding shield. Salamanders Breacher Marine.jpg|A Salamanders Legion Breacher Legionary, Shendrak Nal'kor, Breacher Squad Ar'vak, 17th Line Company. Note: Atticus Pattern Boarding Shield forged with his Legion's customary superior workshmanship and quality. es:Escuadras Rompedoras Category:L Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:History Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines